Lovin' Dogs
by Agent Hatake
Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto XOver
1. Mama Knows Best, Reasons, Kiss

Author: agentANBUhatake (Agent Hatake)

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, because even the Copy Cat Sharingan needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto XOver

Disclaimer: I don't own either Inuyasha or Naruto, they belong Rumiko Takahashi and Masashi Kishimoto, respectively.

Author's Comments (A/C): I'm only writing to inspire more authors to write more xover stories. Especially, Kagome/whoever stories. I'd personally like to see a Kagome/Takami cross over (InuEyeshield21). One of my personal wishes.

**Mama Knows Best**

"What a' you throwing?"

Kakashi pouted behind his mask, this was the fifth time today that four-year-old Kagome had come to bother him! He turned to his left where she sat underneath the shade of the roof and glared the best he could. Kagome stared back non-plussed with her big blue eyes and turned her attention back to the puppy in her arms. He shifted his glare to the little fiend; the pug rolled onto its back, yawned, and licked its chops. So much for loyalty.

He huffed and turned back to the wooden post. _'It's only for a little while, then she'll be gone.'_

'_You be nice to her okay, Kakashi-kun.' His father told him this morning before he went off to finish another mission. At six years old Kakashi stared up at his father with a pout. He didn't like the fact that there was a girl in a boy's only home. Only he and his dad were allowed to live here, no one else!_

'_Taro-kun said that you shouldn't trust girls.' He grumbled in response. 'That they're mean.'_

_Sakumo sighed in exasperation and crouched down to his boys' level. 'Listen here Kakashi, it's only for a short while, okay? Then she'll be gone and besides, she just lost her parents, be nice.'_

' _. . .Okay.' He muttered._

'_Good.' Sakumo ruffled his son's hair and stood to leave. 'I'll be back in the afternoon or early evening. Don't do anything dumb; I'm trusting you to take care of yourself and Kagome-chan, okay?'_

'_Hai!'_

"So . . .what are those?" Kagome asked without looking away from the content puppy in her lap, scratching its belly to hear more of that happy growl and watch his tail wag.

"Shuriken." He answered with as much patience as he could muster, which for a six year old, wasn't a lot.

Kakashi threw the shuriken in his hands with deadly accuracy; he was becoming the prodigy that Sakumo knew he would become. Little Kakashi absorbed information like a sponge and was very much a quick study with weapons and battle tactics. Last month he'd graduated from the academy.

"Why?" The question came from right behind him and he jumped, startled, nicking his finger with a shuriken as he threw it. It landed in the bushes behind the training stump. He hadn't even sensed her coming! He hissed as he stared at the two-inch slice on the side of his right pointer finger, little droplets of blood trailing down his finger and onto the grass below.

He heard a rip behind him and he turned, his hand taken hostage by a concentrated Kagome. She delicately wrapped it with a strip of her under kimono.

'_It's a little sloppy but,'_ Kakashi thought, _'it would do.'_ He turned his head up and was about to say thanks but didn't get a chance as his mask was pulled down and soft lips met his in a kiss.

He stumbled back and tripped on his own feet and landed on his butt on the grass. "W-Why did you k-k-kiss me?" He squeaked out, his fist covering his lips and cheeks a bright cherry red; even he understood what a kiss meant! D-Did she like him? His eyes widened at the thought.

Kagome tilted her head and wrinkled her nose in confusion, why was he so red?

"Momma says kisses make everything better."

****

Reasons

Kagome stared with sad blue eyes at the figure on the hospital bed.

His ANBU team had carried him back with extensive wounds on his right shoulder, upper chest, and the outside of his right thigh. With the way the wounds looked, it looked like he had been dragged through gravel or glass and the clip on his bed said that he was also suffering from chakra exhaustion.

"You should kiss me and make it all better." He teased; his tired gray hooded eye bore through her.

She smiled and then a diabolical idea passed through her mind.

She snorted and crossed her arms under her chest. She looked at the damage on his body and raised an eyebrow, "This will take more than just a kiss."

"Yeah?" Kakashi said interested, liking where this was going. He sat up the best he could with his left arm as she raised herself from the seat beside his bed and onto the bed.

"Mmhm." She murmured, leaning closer to him and trailing a hand up his uninjured arm and cupped the back of his head to tug him closer.

Their lips were centimeters apart and Kakashi was breathing a little heavier, "Like third base?" He asked.

"Homerun." She whispered, tugging down his mask and closing the gap between them and brushed her lips against his.

"Sex?" He asked between kisses.

"As many rounds as you can handle."

He groaned and she kissed him deeply, massaging the back of his head and pulled down the blanket down past his hips. _'Sex, sex, I'm going to get laid in a hospital bed,' _he thought and nearly lost his thought as she brushed her hand across his lap, _'I love hospitals.'_

Kagome kissed him one more time, nibbled on his bottom lip and pulled away with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Too bad your chart says you can't exert yourself."

'_I hate hospitals.'_ Kakashi thought and pulled a pillow over his head to drown out Kagome's giggles as she trailed out of his room.

****

Kiss

Every little kiss of theirs had their own special meaning.

After a particularly long and tiresome mission, their first kiss when they got back together again was soft and gentle; _'I'm glad to be back, I missed you.' _It said.

When they were celebrating a holiday or birthday, their kisses that day were hard and passionate and the looks they'd share that day were mischievous and flirty; _'Heh, I wonder how long the night will be for us . . .?'_ It said.

When they had spent the whole day in bed in Kakashi's apartment, they'd share kisses on body parts instead, on a smooth feminine shoulder, on the rock hard plane of a chest just above the heart, or on the sensitive column of their necks; _'I just got to make sure you're really here with me.'_ It said.


	2. Jealousy, Genius, Power

Author: agentANBUhatake (Agent Hatake)

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, Because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto xover

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/C: I'm only posting this to hopefully inspire others to write Inuyasha Xovers. It's my personal wish to see a KagomeTakami pairing. (InuyashaEyeshield 21 xover)

**Jealousy**

"So you can't play with me tomorrow?" Kagome pouted, tugging on her shorts.

Kakashi grunted, frowning in distaste.

He didn't like it when she played with Obito at all and when he won that chunnin title in the upcoming exam, Obito will see whom she liked better then: the big bad chunnin ninja or the weak wimpy genin, because he sincerely doubted Obito had the skills to pass the chunnin exam.

"Nah, the team's gonna head out for a mission near grass country, but I'll bring you back something, yeah?"

A scary thought passed his mind, what if Kagome liked people with black hair better? She liked to visit the Uchiha clan enough and she'd once said that she didn't particularly like or hate Rin who had light brown hair.

If she liked people with dark hair, was neutral to medium haired people, did that mean she hated people with light hair? He tugged some of his hair down and stared at the silver strands. That was as light as hair color went, so that meant, assuming all that was true; she liked Minato-sensei better than him! Didn't it? Or was silver darker than blonde?

Kakashi glared at Obito's black-haired head.

"Aww, isn't that cute sensei?" Rin whispered as she idled closer to him to make sure the others didn't overhear.

"Yeah, Obito and Kagome do make a good couple."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"You meant Kakashi and Kagome, right?"

"Rin. . .he glares at her all day." He said slowly.

"No, no. Look closer, he glares at _Obito_ all day." Rin said and nodded her head to the trio.

Minato hummed, crossing his arms over his chest and looked pensive. Which to Rin, meant he had the troll look, with jutted lower lip, nose crinkled and eyebrows furrowed together. She wondered for a moment what people, enemy ninja especially, would think if they saw this side of her sensei.

"Why would Kakashi glare at Obito?" She ventured to ask, hoping to confirm that he understood what was really going on.

"Obito has been getting better. His taijutsu has improved and his ninjutsu is on par with Kakashi so . . ." he trailed off as he saw the disappointed look on his student's face. "What?"

"Kakashi likes Kagome and because she spends a lot of time with Obito he glares at Obito because he's feeling inferior in the love category. Because Obito has the girl and he doesn't. That could be one part and there's also- " Rin continued but Minato was already tuning her out.

'_So Kakashi likes Kagome, huh?'_ Minato thought rubbing his chin in thought with his pensive face on. His face smoothed and he smiled.

'_Cute.'_

**Genius**

"Look, there's just no way you could win this."

Kakashi scoffed. He could run circles around his peers in mental games; this should be a piece of cake because what he had in his arsenal that would beat Shikamaru is sheer experience.

Shikamaru might be a genius but so was he.

"This is too troublesome to express in words." Shikamaru said half way into the game.

Kakashi eye smiled at the 15 year old jounin. "How about we make this more interesting?"

"Hn. Terms?"

"Do my reports for a month." Of course, that would require taking him on his missions but that wouldn't be all that bad.

"Seventy-five dollars and a date with Kagome." He said boldly with a flush. Kakashi looked over at Kagome and when she nodded he accepted the terms.

It was an hour later that the game ended. The table was silent until someone broke it.

"Well at least Shikamaru looks older so I won't be looking like a pedophile with him."

"Nice try, Kakashi-san."

" . . .Just go."

****

Power

Some parts of their relationship involved manipulation. Mostly getting each other to do things that they otherwise wouldn't do.

For Kakashi, it was trying to get Kagome to come to the book signing of Jiraiya's book, because honestly, he wanted to share these special moments with her. _Really._

All he had to do was giver her that extra special chakra massage during the high peak of her menstrual where her cramps were at their worst and she was putty in his hands.

Kagome on the other hand had to use the dirtiest tricks possible; holding his books for ransom, threatening to burn his book, the infamous puppy dog pout, or withholding sex for a week.

But if he was being obnoxiously stubborn she resorted to bringing out the heavily artillery by cooking him his favorite meal (which was her least favorite; ugh, eggplant soup!). And that usually does the trick when they needed to go shopping for clothes.

Kakashi failed to mention the fact that he liked doing that with her, because more often than not it ended with a hot steamy session in a changing stall.

"_We need to stop by this shop because I need some boxers." He'd say and then mention, "You might need some panties too because the last time we were at it, I think I got a little _too_ carried away."_(Insert Kakashi smile!)

She'd groan and ask, "Which ones were they this time?"

And he'd give his eye smile and shrug. And when she was in the changing booth he'd sneak in and give his own professional opinion on the items. He did have his own special way of showing how much he liked the one with lace over the one with frills.

The one that was taken off the fastest was the one they generally bought.

If he got his favorite meal and a little fondling on the side, all was good. If she ever won any of their arguments it was because he'd let her win.

In this relationship, Kakashi had all the power. No mistake about it.


	3. Snow

Author: agentANBUhatake (Agent Hatake)

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, Because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. InuyashaNaruto xover.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't bother me. Also, I don't have a beta reader so I hope that doesn't bother anyone. . .3

A/C: I swear I had fun writing this and the next one is quite possibly the one I had the most fun on. So enjoy this chapter, and wait for the next one. Yeah, these 3 chapters are basically preparing you for the next one. Fuhihii!

**Snow**

"I got an internship."

Kakashi smirked, "Congratulations."

"It's for four months, possibly six months if they want me."

At age 22 Kakashi was wearing civilian clothes, which to him, just meant that he was wearing the jounin uniform rather than his ANBU garb. Wearing ANBU clothes got unnecessary stares from the public. Plus, he didn't want to publicize his rank. The less the public knew the less weary glances thrown in his direction.

Kagome was wearing a cream-colored turtleneck sweater and a black short skirt that hugged her thighs and ended at mid-thigh. When she had walked into the bar he pretended not to notice, although he found it hard to do so. His eyes had a tendency to naturally gravitate to her.

They were at a bar, celebrating Genma's birthday that at the moment was taking shots without his hands in the more louder and rowdier part of the bar. Other ninjas: chunin, jounin, and ANBU alike were crowded around him and cheering him on. Apparently he was taking on a newly instated jounin in a drinking contest.

They were in the more quiet area, by the bartender. She was on a stool facing him and fiddling with her drink and he was next to her, leaning on the counter with his hip and facing her. He was bent at the waist with his left palm supporting his chin and elbow on the counter, staring at her.

"That's great." And it was, while he had pursued a ninja career, she was pursuing a political one. And, not to brag, but she was good, he'd even be so bold as to say that she could be the best woman out there. She could take him down in a verbal battle as fast as he could take her down in a physical one. Which was saying a lot.

And in a week, they'd be celebrating their one-year anniversary. Which, his smile widened at the thought, he had a lot of plans set up for it.

She was nervous, he realized, her blue eyes flitting up to his and then down to her drink.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well," She set down the drink on the counter and took a deep breath before she looked up at him, "It's in Snow Country. I'll be moving to Snow Country for four maybe six months on an internship." She bit her lip and looked at him under her lashes, "Please don't be mad."

"I- . . ." He paused, straightened and looked up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows. She was leaving to Snow Country for an internship? "When?"

She hesitated, searching his gray eye for something, " . . .In 8 days; a day after our anniversary. Are you mad?"

He scooted her back on her stool so he could effectively box her in with his hands holding onto the seat on either side of her hips, "No. I'm not mad . . .when were you planning to tell me this?"

He rested his forehead on hers and her hands immediately grabbed onto the back of his neck underneath the neck bracer of his vest. He briefly pulled her legs apart, scooted her forward and pushed the skirt closer to her waist so he could settle his legs comfortably between hers. In this position and because of the height of the stool they were pressed flushed together with his hands on the middle of her back.

"When you got back from your mission, three days ago." She nuzzled her nose against his cloth-covered one, for some reason, each time she was this close to him, she was five times more affectionate. "I got the acceptance letter almost three weeks ago."

Kakashi sighed; because now he knew he couldn't hold it against her. He'd been gone on a month-long mission in earth country. If he really totaled up the days that they'd been a couple and excluded all the time he spent on missions, they'd been together for a grand total amount of six months and three weeks.

And the only reason he remembered their anniversary at all was because last year, on Genma's birthday, Genma wagered that he couldn't ask out Kagome by the end of the week. Because they thought he was too chicken shit to do it and he'd been dancing around the topic for close to oh, a decade: eight years really, because Genma liked to exaggerate a lot and round things up. Ha! Chicken shit my ass.

'_But if she's feeling guilty about it. . .'_ his eye got a wicked glint. He cupped her ass cheeks with his palms and hoisted her up higher on his front and she let out a squeak of alarm and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

"For the next few days leading up to our anniversary, starting at ten pm you'll be in my bed until the morning." He laid down some bills and hurried out the bar and to his apartment.

She let out an excited breath and asked, "That's it?"

He snorted and brought his cloth-covered lips closer to her ear, "We'll be doing _it_ till I've engrained every part of your body in my mind, _without_ the help of my sharingan. Until I've catalogued every noise you make and how many ways you can strangle my name out of that pretty little mouth of yours."

Her breath hitched and he purposely bounced her to let her feel _exactly_ what she did to him. She was panting and he knew she was itching to pull down his mask but not until they got behind closed doors.

She gave out a breathless laugh as she slowly rubbed herself against him, "You just didn't have anything planned for our anniversary, huh? You . . .forgot." She accused.

"No, I had the whole day planned out but instead we're ditching all those plans and spending the whole day in my apartment." He braced her up against the door of his apartment and pulled out his key.

"Liar." She said, and pulled his mask down as the door closed behind them.

* * *

**A/C:** Totally having fun and thanks for the reviews! Remember, one more! Woot!


	4. Expecting

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto xOver

Disclaimer: I hate saying this because it makes my heart ache, but it's a necessary evil. I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha.

A/C: Please check my profile regularly for updates and news on my future plans. I'm thinking that my next KakashiKagome story called "Outlandish Cries" will be posted on Wednesday of next week or on friday depending on when I post "Football Dreams."

-

**Expecting**

It was Kakashi who noticed it first.

Being intimate with his lover's body he'd notice any change in his lover's body in an instant.

It took him more than a week to notice it. It was subtle, Kagome's scent. It'd change to a more earthier and heavier scent; something he wasn't used to and it baffled him. It wasn't the scent that baffled him, but the duration in which it lasted.

He was used to the scent coming in when Kagome was menstruating, the heavier scent that is. He had enough tact not to mention when Kagome was on her period. Her scent got gradually heavier until those four or five days where it was at its heaviest, but then it'd gradually disappear.

But the scent was still there, as if . . . she was expecting . . .?

He maneuvered her until her back was plastered to his front and then he explored. It was good that she was already naked from the earlier bouts of sex; otherwise it wouldn't be as interesting.

He swiped a hand across her lower stomach, noting the firmness of it all and then he trailed a hand up to her breast, flicking a finger across a nipple and watching in interest as it pebbled and her body shivered.

He cupped one and massaged and his ear twitched as she let out one of her breathier moans and a soft, "Kashii . . ."

She was definitely more sensitive!

He stopped because he knew that she was still exhausted and instead spooned her while he settled a hand low on her stomach.

He sniffed at the back of her neck and got familiar with the scent. _'So this is the scent she'd carry when she's pregnant . . .'_ He thought.

Kakashi felt light and heavy at the same time and he took a breath to try to get rid of it but it still persisted.

'_Maybe I should confirm this or should I talk to Kurenai?' _

Kagome shifted in his arms coming chest-to-chest and drew a leg across Kakashi's hip.

'_Tomorrow,'_ he thought, _'I'll take care of this tomorrow.' _Snuggling closer.

-

-

"You better have a good reason for waking me up so early in the morning, Kakashi." Kurenai growled as she settled into the seat in the private area of the restaurant, "What's with the secrecy?" She asked looking around her. Noting that they were the only ones in the room with empty tables and a door leading to the front of the shop.

"I pulled a couple strings to get this room . . .our conversation never happened alright?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Kagome's pregnant." He said with all seriousness and then he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I think."

"You think?" Kurenai rubbed her temples in frustration, "Maybe next time that you ask me to come to you, it should be for more than just an 'I think,' do you know how hard it is to find a babysitter last minute?" She waved an arm around, "Can't you confirm it or something?"

"That's what I was going to do, anyway." He sliced his thumb with a kunai and summoned Pakkun onto the table. The pug stretched, his butt in the air and paws extended in front of him. He licked his chops and yawned, "What do you need?"

"I need you to scent out Kagome's scent and confirm something."

The pug gave a dull stare to his summoner; "I think Kagome doesn't have it in her to cheat on you."

"No, no." Kakashi waved away the notion, "I want you to see if you can tell if she's pregnant."

"You got her pupped?" Pakkun asked and he took a step forward to delicately sniff at Kakashi's clothes, "Well, I can't say for sure with just her scent on your clothing. It's different, yes, but it could just mean that she's on her cycle." He took another sniff, "All I can smell is the heavy scent of your activities from last night." He sat back on his haunches and scratched the back of his ear with his leg.

Kurenai looked at Kakashi and waved away the explanation, "I don't want to hear it." She stroked the back of Pakkun's neck just above his blue vest and said, "Maybe you should go directly to the source?"

"I think I left the bedroom window open," Kakashi supplied. Pakkun sat up and was about to leap off the table before Kurenai called his attention.

"Wait, wait." Kurenai asked Kakashi to slip out a couple bills, "You should buy some flowers for her, to give Pakkun a reason to be there." She tucked in the bills in Pakkun's vest.

Kakashi pouted, "But I usually don't give her flowers unless I'm on her bad side."

Kurenai give him a long stare and stood up to open the door for the pug.

-

-

Pakkun lightly scratched the door to the flower shop. "Hey, anyone in there?" He called in his low baritone.

'_The downside to being a dog without opposable thumbs,'_ Pakkun thought as he stared up at the doorknob.

"Pakkun?" A voice questioned from behind.

Pakkun turned, "Sakura? I see you changed shampoo." He commented as he took a delicate sniff of the air.

"Uh, y-yeah." The pink-haired girl commented, she turned to her blonde-haired friend beside her, "Ino, this is Pakkun, one of Kakashi's ninken. Pakkun, my friend Ino-pig, but you can just call her pig."

"_Sa. Ku. Ra."_ Ino growled and Pakkun took a step back.

"What are you doing here at the Yamanaka's flower shop?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, running an errand for Kakashi." He said by way of explanation, he figured that Kakashi didn't want it to be public knowledge that Kagome might be pupped.

Ino sighed before taking out the keys and opening up the shop, "I usually don't open up the shop until 9 but I guess it's alright if I open it up an hour early or so."

Pakkun leapt up onto the counter where the cash register was, wagging his tail and scratching behind his ear, "I need some flowers."

"Lilies, right?" Ino asked, taking a couple dozen fresh lilies and going about to prepare them.

"What?" Pakkun asked the same time Sakura asked, "How do you know?"

"Ah, Kakashi comes here from time to time." Ino said.

Sakura giggle, "Does he get in trouble with Kagome often?"

"From time to time. Here you go." Ino took the bills and held the flowers for Pakkun to take.

"Thanks." He said around the mouthful of flowers and sprinted away.

-

-

Kagome wasn't at Kakashi's apartment and neither was she at her own, so he followed the scent trail that lead him to the Hokage's tower.

He ran around people's legs and avoided onside collisions with his shifty maneuvering and if he attracted stares, so what? He took a running leap and landed on top of Kagome's desk, scattering some papers and dirtying a couple others with his paw prints.

Kagome looked up, startled, "Pakkun!"

He set down the flowers in front of her hands and coughed, trying to get the taste of plastic and flower stems from out of his mouth, "Kakashi sent them."

She looked up from sniffing the bouquet and eyed the small pug on the center of her desk, "You aren't going to sing, are you?"

"Only during Christmas, babe."

She turned to stare at the flowers in her hands and her eyes perceptibly narrowed, "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Pakkun replied and he thought that maybe he should soften her up a bit for Kakashi, "He told me to tell you that he wishes you were in his paws every moment of every day, but thought he'd just send the flowers instead to say that you're in his thoughts every moment that you're not in his paws."

Kagome giggled and set down the flowers to bring him in her lap and give him a good rub down, "Aww, that's so sweet of him."

"Yes," Pakkun growled, pleased, "_Very _sweet. Ah, ah! Right there!" He nearly purred in content, turning to a puddle of furry goo in her lap.

He shook out of her hold five minutes later, "I should probably go." He leapt onto her desk once more and turned to stare at her with his droopy gaze, "Do you got any messages for him?"

His short hair was ruffled and his vest and headband were askew but he didn't particularly care, especially after that rub down.

"Only, that I'll be thinking of you too every time I look at these flowers." She fixed his clothes and then cupped his cheeks, giving him an Eskimo kiss and then a small peck on his wet nose, "Thank you, Pakkun."

"No problem," he said wiggling his nose and then he left.

-

-

"I never thought I'd have this conversation with you." Kurenai said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Hm?" Kakashi said, not looking up from ripping the napkin into smaller and smaller pieces.

"Well," she started, settling down the cup on the table, "first, if I ever had this conversation it'd be with Kagome and after she told that she was pregnant I'd ask her when she was planning on telling you and so on. And second, I'd never thought you'd get someone pregnant. So this situation feels a little surreal to me." She finished wrinkling her nose in bafflement.

He sighed and slumped in his chair, staring at the tabletop, "I was surprised too. I never thought I'd be the one having kids . . . I always thought that'd I'd just be there to witness others having kids." He cupped the napkin pieces and moved them aside.

"Naruto would be the first to get some girl pregnant and then Sakura would come next with her battalion of children and I'd be sort of the uncle in that situation. Looking in but not really there. The hands-off kind of uncle." His eyebrow furrowed in confusion and Kurenai smiled into her cup of coffee.

"In all honesty, I'm feeling very nervous." He blurted out and immediately frowned; not really liking the fact that he'd openly admitted it. "A father." He said, unable to stop, "I'm going- I could be a father." He corrected himself.

"What are you going to do?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi stayed silent for a couple beats and then he rummaged around in his pouch before settling out the object in the middle of the table.

Kurenai gasped, staring with wide eyes at the small black velvety box in the center of the table. She _knew_ what was in there. _Every woman_ instinctively knew what was inside.

"I picked it up at Tsuchigakure on the return trip from one of my escort missions . . . I've been thinking about it for the past two months now."

"Can I . . .?" Kurenai softly asked and when Kakashi nodded his head she put her hand on the top but hesitated on opening it. She pushed it closer to Kakashi but didn't open it, "She should be the first one to see it." She decided. Kakashi nodded but otherwise didn't move to put it back into his pouch; he was staring at it with a deep contemplation.

"So, what's holding you up? It shouldn't be this hard right? I mean can you see yourself living without her?" She said.

"I know I can't live without her, but can she live without me?" Kakashi ran a hand thru his hair, "That's the question I always get stuck on because I know the answer. I know that without me she'd be okay . . .better than okay, actually. I mean I have a lot of people after my blood so if it becomes public knowledge that she got married to me and is carrying my child. . .I- Can you imagine the danger she'd be in if I went thru with it? That always freezes my blood cold. That's what makes me hesitate."

"You've been together for over a year now. In Shinobi years that's close to five years, already." Kurenai said slowly, her eye saddening, "You shouldn't waste more time because who knows when you'll get sent out on your last mission? Asuma . . .I miss Asuma everyday, but I know I cherish every moment spent together with him as his wife, even if it wasn't for very long. You shouldn't be scared of something like that, you shouldn't let your enemies rule your life."

"Kakashi, I'm breaking the friendship code just for you," She took a breath and grasped his hand that was on the table, "Kagome loves you, I'm sure she's said that to you already, but she loves you so much that she once told me she wouldn't know what to do without you."

There was a scratching at the door and Pakkun shuffled in the room, settled on table and laid flat on his side.

"So?" Kurenai asked, taking back her hand.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, she's pupped." Pakkun murmured, basking from the heat on the table. "I'd say multiple pups."

Kakashi let out a heavy breath, "Multiple? Twins, you mean?"

Pakkun gave a doggy shrug, "Don't know. Could be triplets? She smells similar to how some of our bitches do when they have litters. There's just a different scent about gravid bitches when they have litters. Could be wrong though, I mean, I'm making a comparison between Kagome and bitches. Humans and dogs are different, ya know?"

Pakkun sighed as Kurenai rubbed his stomach, "Oh, she said she doesn't stop thinking about you." And growled when Kurenai's fingers reached that spot on his back that he could never reach. Today was a good day to be a dog.

Pakkun let out a disgruntled noise when he was rolled over and Kakashi stood up with the small velvety box in hand.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Kurenai scrambled from her seat to get to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, ". . .To propose?" He said at length.

"Now?!"

A confused expression grew on Kakashi's face, "Didn't you just say not to waste more time?"

"W-well, yes, but I didn't mean right this second. Wait, hold on, hold on!" She said and grabbed onto Kakashi's arm when he was about to turn away. "I meant you should do it in a more romantic setting? Not at her workplace!"

Kakashi paused and what he said next was very close to a whine, "But I might lose the nerve to do it by then."

"Look, I'm saying that we could have a bar b q after Tomo-chan's birthday just for the adults at one of the parks, and since Tomo's birthday falls on the day we defeated the Akatsuki, there's bound to be fireworks. So everything would be set up and I really, _really _would like you to go along with this, please?"

Kakashi looked into the pleading eyes of Kurenai and slumped against the door. He nodded his head, "Alright, but it'll be your duty to get everything ready."

"Okay!" Kurenai agreed excited.

-

-

If anyone noticed how rushed the two-year old's birthday was, no one mentioned it. Everyone was gathered, absolutely everyone. The rookie nine and their sensei's, Team Gai, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Genma, Ebisu, hell even _Sasuke_ was there. The girls were dressed in elegant and festive kimonos and the men were either in their militia garb or in their own kimono.

She kept Chouji in charge of food, which she instructed wasn't to be eaten until the _real_ festivities began. And the only low point in Kurenai's plans is when she forced Tomo to sleep via nemuri no jutsu, _'but, it's for a good cause_' she convinced herself. She left some of Kakashi's ninken in her baby's nursery and shooed away the people out of her home and to the park.

Kurenai felt jittery, and had probably given massive hints to everyone with her wide secretive smile but she couldn't help looking over at Kakashi and Kagome every once in a while. She wanted to squeal but held it in every time by chomping into a piece of food.

She'd personally let her own students in on Kagome's condition and that under no circumstances can they let it slip out and if Hinata could kindly please inform Neji about the same thing.

If she felt like this, she could only imagine what Kakashi felt like.

-

-

For one thing, Kakashi felt curiously breathless.

From the moment that Kagome opened up her apartment door with the silk dark blue kimono and white and pink petals floating across the material and the yellow obi expertly tied in a well done bow, her hair swept up in a messy bun to reveal an expanse a milky skin on her neck and with her bangs swept to the side and her bright blue eyes piercing his own gray.

Even as she instructed him to hold onto their gift to Tomo-chan as she slipped her feet into a pair of okobo and pinned some of her bangs to the side, he felt breathless.

When she moved to take the gift back into her hands, he'd reeled her to kiss at the base of her throat and whisper into her ear, "You're beautiful," before tugging his mask back into place.

When she gave him that breathless, "Kakashii . . ." he was so damn fond of . . . that was when he started to feel warm.

Even now as they walked on one of the more well lit streets lined with booths that he'd guided her with his hand at the small of her back, his chest still felt like it couldn't expand enough.

They were leading the rest to the park. Kiba and Hinata were behind them and the rest were trailing behind near one of the first booths that caught Naruto's and consequently everyone else's attention.

They were at the booth were Kagome was attempting to fling fish out of the water with the wooden stick and papered net, sticking her tongue out in concentration and Kimono sleeve held back with her left hand.

Kakashi watched her and fiddled with black box in his pouch. He heard a loud gasp sound behind him and he turned as Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and stared at him with a soft blush and fingers held in front of her mouth. He gave her one of his eye smiles and held a finger up in front of his mouth in the universal gesture for, 'Shh.'

She gasped again and blushed harder, the second gasp drew Kiba's attention and he looked around them, to Kakashi and Kagome's turned backs, to the crowd and back to Hinata, "What's up?"

She flushed and stammered, "I-It's n-nothing. I . . .just y-you know?" She trailed off in a question and pointedly looked back in Kagome's direction.

Kiba grinned, "It must be something else to actually see it, huh?"

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded and tugged Kiba over to one of the booths with skewered squid.

'_So this is what Kurenai-sensei was looking so happy over,'_ Hinata thought as she softly bit into her treat.

-

-

The park was still dark when the whole group gathered, mingling and waiting anxiously for the fireworks to explode overhead. The food was piled onto one of the tables and picnic blankets were set out on the ground.

Everyone stood as the first firework screeched its way up into the sky and exploded with a bang, it's variety of colors lighting up the late night sky.

Kakashi looked down when he felt Kagome's left hand sneak in and interlace with his right hand. He squeezed the hand briefly before pulling out the small box from his pouch.

The last firework of the night exploded in white and red little lights. The park grew dark once more before it was lit with red lanterns. There was a soft glow illuminating the park clearing and they all settled down onto the blankets, but two.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with a concerned face, she was hungry and wanted to get some food but she was held in her place by Kakashi's hold on her hand.

He tugged her in front of him with her back to the crowd and incidentally the food. He gave her an intense look and she bit her lip, why was she feeling like butterflies were growing in her stomach?

"Higurashi Kagome. . ."

Kakashi began and moved to kneel on bended knee. There were several gasps as the air grew tense and Kurenai bit her lip and slapped both her hands over her mouth to stop the squeal from ruining the mood.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, slipping his hand out of hers and pulled the small black velvety box open to reveal the precious ring inside. Squeals erupted from several feminine throats and there was one, "Oh shit!" from a blonde haired dobe.

Tears dabbing the corner of her eyes and for several moments Kagome couldn't breath until she managed a choked out, "Yes."

Kakashi slipped the ring on and brought his mask down and rose up to draw her into a gentle kiss full of heat. Wolf whistles and catcalls arose and they parted to rest their foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips and she gave him one more kiss as her response before drawing his mask up herself and stepping to the side to face the crowd with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks and a happy twinkle in his eye.

"Dammit, I still didn't get to see his face!"

"There's still the wedding." Someone threw in helpfully.

-

-

"So when do I tell her about the pregnancy?" Kakashi asked Kurenai a week later.

Kurenai gave him a look, as if doubting his intelligence, "You don't. Anything you say will be used against you and _will definitely _bite you in the ass."

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrow in confusion and opened his mouth to ask something when Kurenai, as if sensing his manly stupidity trying to make an appearance, narrowed her eyes even further. Kakashi promptly closed his mouth.

"Don't. Don't try to be subtle by saying that she smells funny or by telling her that she's been gaining weight. That instantly kills the relationship right there. Don't try to be direct and tell her that she's pregnant because she'll think that you think that she's fat. Instant death." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "Just let her find out on her own and act surprised when she tells you." She tapped her lip and looked at the ceiling, "Actually, when she tells you give her some lovin', alright? It reassures her in your relationship and you'll be on her good side for most of the pregnancy."

"So . . .I don't say anything?"

"Treat it like a mission, Kakashi. You don't spill any information to the enemy."

-

-

Exactly five days later, Kakashi found himself seated on the couch looking on as Kagome paced in front of him with a worried look in her eyes.

She bit her lip and kneeled in front of him on the floor with her hands on his knees and tears in her eyes. "I don't know how to begin." She said, sniffling as tears raced down her cheeks.

Kakashi's heart squeezed at seeing her tears; he hated it when she cried because it made him feel helpless. He instantly cupped her cheeks and brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He stared at her with a soft look in his eye, "Just tell me. I hate seeing you like this."

". . .I-I'm pregnant." She said, closing her eyes with a shuddering sigh.

Kakashi stared for a couple of beats and slowly a devious grin formed. He loved the next part of Kurenai's plan and he didn't wait a second further to pull his mask down and brought his lips down to hers for a slow torturous kiss.

Kagome gasped and pulled away, "You're not . . .mad?" She asked, incredulous.

His eye twinkled and he reeled her in to continue. He pulled her up into his arms, pleased when her legs came up to wrap around his waist, and led her to his room.

Gently, he placed her in the middle of his bed and moved to straddle her body.

His gaze speared through hers and he placed a warm hand over her stomach, just above her womb. "Not at all."

**OMAKE #1**

The last firework of the night exploded in white and red little lights. The park grew dark once more before it was lit with red lanterns. There was a soft glow illuminating the park clearing and they all settled down onto the blankets, but two.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked with a concerned face, she was hungry and wanted to get some food but she was held in her place by Kakashi's hold on her hand.

He tugged her in front of him with her back to the crowd and incidentally the food. He gave her an intense look and she bit her lip, why was she feeling like butterflies were growing in her stomach?

"Higurashi Kagome. . ."

Kakashi began and moved to kneel on bended knee. There were several gasps as the air grew tense and Kurenai bit her lip and slapped both her hands over her mouth to stop the squeal from ruining the mood.

"Will you move in with me?" He asked, slipping his hand out of hers and pulled the small black velvety box open to reveal the golden house key inside. Confused applause sputtered out.

"_THAT'S _WHAT WAS INSIDE?!"

**OMAKE #2**

Pakkun let out a disgruntled noise when he was rolled over and Kakashi stood up with the small velvety box in hand.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Kurenai scrambled from her seat to get to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, ". . .To propose?" He said at length.

"Now?!"

A confused expression grew on Kakashi's face, "Didn't you just say not to waste more time?"

"W-well, yes, but I didn't mean right this second. Wait, hold on, hold on!" She said and grabbed onto Kakashi's arm when he was about to turn away. "I meant you should do it in a more romantic setting? Not at her workplace!"

Kakashi paused and what he said next was very close to a whine, "But I might lose the nerve to do it by then."

"Look, I'm saying that we could have a bar b q after Tomo-chan's birthday just for the adults at one of the parks, and since Tomo's birthday falls on the day we defeated the Akatsuki, there's bound to be fireworks. So everything would be set up and I really, _really _would like you to go along with this, please?"

Kakashi looked into the pleading eyes of Kurenai and slumped against the door. He nodded his head, "Alright, but it'll be your duty to get everything ready."

"Okay!" Kurenai agreed excited. Then her face grew serious and quite a bit peeved.

"Next time don't make it sound soo _God_ _Damn_ suspicious! 'Meet me at Rouma's Restaurant Inn. . ._Come Alone_.' My ass!"

Kakashi pouted, "But it sounded so cool."

**Authors' Comments:**

Quite a couple things actually.

First of all, "Expecting" was supposed to stop at, "He stopped because he knew that she was still exhausted and instead spooned her while he settled a hand low on her stomach." But it nagged at me and I couldn't stop. I was possessed at that point. Sorry!

Second, Tomo-chan: Asuma and Kurenai's child. I thought it would be awesome karmic revenge if Akatsuki was defeated the same time Tomo was born or a year later on his birthday. I mean; Asuma was the first to die in the war against Akatsuki so if Akatsuki were defeated the same day that Tomo was born . . . It'd be pretty tight.

Third, wouldn't everyone just love to have a "Nemuri no jutsu?" I think I'd find it pretty handy. _Sleep jutsu._ The one Gaara uses in that battle with Naruto to draw out the ichi bi into the fight.

Fourth, I could've listed all the people that actually went but I drew the line at Konoha people. There could've been Suna people, too but that's just too much. Plus, I would've hated to list the people that couldn't come because . . .they died. Asuma, Jiraiya, and quasi-Gaara . . .(Cries).

Fifth, If you didn't catch it, Hinata diverted the conversation from noticing the ring in Kakashi's pouch to the fact that Kagome is pregnant. Kiba commented on how cool it would be to see the baby (or babies, as the case may be) with her Byakugan.

Sixth, honestly I can't imagine Kakashi ever proposing or being with anyone. I consider him an asexual being. When he started talking about being a "hands off kind of uncle" that's what I truly think about him. So don't shoot me if he's a little OOC in this. And just because I think that, it doesn't stop my imagination from running wild. I really do think that Kakashi needs some tender lovin' care. I really do. And Kagome is the best choice to deliver it.

Please review. Nothing makes me more happier than reading your reviews.


	5. 6 Months

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto xOver.

Disclaimer: I thought I told you this already?! I don't own it!!

A/C: I was so overwhelmed and surprised at the amount of reviews that I got for "O. C."

-

**6 Months**

**-  
**

She loved Pakkun. He was so short, cute and small that she couldn't help but be overwhelmed at the onslaught of protective instincts that came rushing at her. It was worse now because she was pregnant.

Actually everything was worse now that she was pregnant.

Her nesting stage had hit four days ago and as a result she was always padding around the Hatake home with a rag and disinfectant spray in hand. And since Kakashi came home two days ago she had been putting his ninja skills to good use.

Right now, he was retiling the whole roof. She was, for once, taking it easy by sitting outside on the edge of the wooden floor, swinging her legs lightly and feeling the tingle of grass brushing against the soles of her feet.

Next, she would make him mow the lawn.

Pakkun was comfortably resting on her five-month rounded stomach, snoring the afternoon away. _'He's soo cute.' _Kagome thought with a childish giggle, flopping his ears and flicking his tail.

There was a continuous sound of tiles shattering; Kakashi was throwing away the old ones in a carriage on the other side of the house, so they could be easily carted out of their home and dumped.

It was two in the afternoon and Kakashi had started on the roof a half hour ago. He hadn't woken up until twelve and he didn't start until Kagome pestered him to get started.

Of course, she had been in the middle of taking out the baby clothes in the nursery room and refolding them and had told him that as soon as she was done with this, and if she didn't find him already up there, she'd get up on the roof and- and that was all it took for him to get his firm buns moving.

Pakkun snorted and growled softly, coming awake in layers. He grunted, annoyed: gingerly pawing at her stomach. From the fluttering and the feeling of butterflies erupting in her stomach Kagome had a feeling as to what might've caused the pug to scowl like that.

No one woke up Pakkun during his naps, missions excluded.

Pakkun snorted, "Your pups are going to be rambunctious little things."

He sat down on his hind legs and immediately stood up as one of the twins gave a firm kick to his butt. Kagome giggled at the crossed expression on his face.

While she was only six months along, she looked to be seven bordering on eight months. 21 weeks into her pregnancy was when she found out the sex of her twins, she'd already figured by the general bigness of her stomach that it was in no way only one child. The Hatake family was going to be welcoming two twin boys into their home come December.

"Oi! You think they heard me?" Pakkun asked with an incredulous expression on his face; his ears were perked, well, as much as the flops could be perked, an incisor protruding from his mouth and wide eyes.

"They heard you, but I doubt they understood. But I think they got the feeling from you and it was reciprocated in kind." Her blue eyes twinkled in amusement but she bit her lip to keep the wide grin off her face.

"Maaah, it must be nice to laze around all day." Kakashi said from the roof, on his stomach and leaning over so just his face was showing and the tips of his fingers as they griped the edge.

"Well, if you had woken up earlier to get this done you'd be resting your head in my lap and enjoying the afternoon with me." Kagome shot back with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmph."

"This could've been you." Kagome said as she stroked Pakkun's back and scratched behind his ears. Pakkun melted back onto her stomach, laying on the soft side of his underbelly and wagging his tail, content with the world.

"It's not like it was _my_ fault." Kakashi said, a smug smirk growing on his face. "I wasn't the one that kept me up all of last night . . .Tsunade might start to worry when one of her best jounins goes into work limping. It might make it worse when she sees the mass amounts of bruises showing around his hips. "

Kagome blushed and stuttered, "T-T-That was"-

"Yup, that was about how much you were blushing last night, too."

Kagome's face _glowed _red. She was tempted to throw one of her slippers into his face but couldn't because she couldn't reach her feet with the bulge in front, much less grasp her slipper to smack that smug grin off his face.

She settled on giving him her fiercest glare.

It had no effect with her blushing face, "Aww, you look so adorable." Kakashi cooed.

"Get back to work, minion!" She shouted instead, waving a fist in the air.

Kakashi did as he was told, disappearing from the edge of the roof, but she could still hear his laughter.

-

-

**A/C:** Haha, I have no explanation for this besides the fact that I was inspired by all the reviews I got for the first installment of "Outlandish Cries." That's right, I wrote this in less than an hour. Maybe I'll get inspired enough to write how last night started for Kakashi and Kagome, ne?

I'm really liking the idea of a pregnant!Kagome. With Kakashi's kids no less!


	6. Please

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto xOver.

Disclaimer: I may not own them _now_ . . .but just you wait Masashi Kishimoto and Takahashi Rumiko, I'll have the best lawyers working on my side and we'll see who'll be using a disclaimer in the end!

-

**Please**

-

She huffed, unsettling Pakkun a bit on his perch on her belly, _'Really though, it hadn't been my fault I jumped him and imprisoned him within our own bedroom last night.'_

-

**Flashback**

-

She, for a fact, knew that she'd gone to bed alone but in the morning she had found herself very warm and cozily wrapped in Kakashi's arms. He was spooning her from behind, one arm wrapped underneath her neck and holding one of her swollen sensitive breasts captive and the other draped over her stomach and rubbing soothing circles around her bellybutton. Occasionally it would wander to rest on one of the spots where the boys were showing their true kicking potential.

Thankfully, they hadn't found it prudent to kick her own bladder, she really wanted to savor this moment and not have it ruined by the urge to go to the bathroom.

"You should go back to sleep." Kakashi murmured into her neck before tilting his head and laying a soft kiss on the underside of her chin. She shivered: the action alone making her breasts tighten into peaks and a rush of heat settle between her thighs. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks, it was embarrassing how easily she got aroused but right now all she wanted was to stay like this. She could have sex later.

"Mm, who do you think woke me up?" She rhetorically asked, putting a hand over the one on her stomach and moving it to the place where she could feel the twins' energetic greetings. "My, they sure are eager to say good morning."

Kakashi shifted around and wiggled down until his face was at stomach level, "Good morning." He said, directly into her stomach, nuzzling his cloth-covered nose across her firm stomach. She gasped as the fluttering in her stomach doubled.

"I guess they recognize who their father is." She said, running a hand through his silver locks. She was glad he didn't bother wearing the headband to bed, or for that matter, a shirt.

She grinned as he scooted up, trailing his hard chest and his chiseled abdomen across her own rounded stomach. She pulled down his mask and tipped his head up for a good morning kiss.

They were pressed flush together, well, as much as her stomach would allow; one of his legs over both of hers, his abdomen curved over hers, one of his hands at the small of her back and the other palming her cheek and running his thumb across her bottom lip. She kissed the digit as it went through its second pass across her lip and her face was tilted so Kakashi could lay claim on them.

Her stomach grumbled and she pulled back. "Mm, I'm craving brunch." She said as she peeked over at the clock over Kakashi's shoulder. Noting that it was already 11 in the morning.

She didn't get a chance to roll over as Kakashi's hold held her there, "Stay in bed with me." Kakashi grumbled, running a hand along her back. "Yeah?"

She pulled him into a hard kiss, dominating his mouth with hers. He moaned into the kiss, submitting under her will. Kagome had gotten _much_ more aggressive and Kakashi admitted that it was probably the most arousing thing to have come from her pregnancy.

Her hands were teasingly trailing down his torso, fingering every ridge and dip of his muscles. She playfully clawed his chest and he gasped as one of his nipples were caught in their wake.

He was at full arousal, aching and ready to be dominated into what would be turning out to a great morning when she pulled away, he tried to catch her lips again with his and was awarded a small peck for his efforts. He groaned in frustration.

"What you have to offer me isn't exactly nutritional." She said as she cupped his hardened length and thumbed the tip of his cock through his clothes. Kakashi gasped, his gray eye melting into liquid lust.

She rolled away and with her momentum she was able to get off the bed without help. She slipped on her warm fuzzy slippers and padded out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Kakashi sighed, flopping on his back and peeked down at the tent in the sheets and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Some good morning." He grumbled.

-

-

Kakashi yawned as he stepped into the kitchen, the smells coming from it were . . .normal. After reading a couple pregnancy books, he had been expecting the worse and seeing if she would get those weird cravings but so far the weirdest one was probably Kagome eating some eggplant miso soup and that wasn't all the bad. It was Kakashi's favorite, but Kagome detested the soup.

It could be because she was more concerned with the quantity rather than the taste. And it was true that Kagome ate a whole lot more than Kakashi did. And once, ONCE she'd even topped Naruto's intake of ramen.

She'd given the poor boy a heart attack.

Naruto had naively been stacking his finished bowls only to look over and see the staggering amount of bowls towering over his own humble stack. The poor boy had been shocked speechless, mouth gaping open like a teardrop and wide incredulous blue eyes.

Hell, even Sakura and Sai had been momentarily rendered speechless, only for Sakura to snap out of her stupor and scold the pregnant woman.

"You shouldn't be eating so much ramen. It's bad for you." Sakura said, wagging her finger.

"You know," Sai started and everyone stilled waiting for the bomb to drop. Nothing good _ever_ came out of Sai's mouth, "Kagome-hime may have a bigger penis than you do, Naruto."

"KOORYAA!" Sakura shrieked, slamming her fist into Sai's cheek and propelling him twenty feet in the air. "You don't say stuff like that around ladies! SHANNARO!!"

Kakashi chuckled, remembering some good times.

There was a frenzied knocking at the door at the same time that Kagome placed Kakashi's brunch in front of him. She went to open the door, stopping the second round in their tracks and immediately she was greeted with four faces. Three were familiar and the other was not.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sai. What are you all doing here?" She crossed her arms to ward off the chill from the cool air outside. She was in a white ribbed long sleeve shirt and Kakashi's gray sweats, with thick socks and her fuzzy slippers, but she was still cold and the coming winter air was flowing in. Her hair was half up in a ponytail and half flowing down her back and down her front, curling around her breast lightly. Her bangs swept off to the side obscuring one eye from view. "And who is this?" She said, tilting her head in a curious manner.

"Well," Sakura started, not sure where to go with this, "We brought you logs to stock up for the winter." She said, gesturing behind her to present four thick logs that were a good thirty feet each. Kagome briefly wondered how strong Kakashi's ex-students really were but figured that she didn't want to find out regardless.

"We just came to smooch off some lunch." Naruto shrugged, not at all bothered with how tactless and rude he was being. "But we brought firewood!" He gave a wide grin, his eyes squinting shut. Sakura rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

Kagome, all to used to Naruto's character, smiled, "Ah thank you, I'm glad then because I think I made too much for even me to finish."

She giggled, "but, you still haven't answered my question; who is this?"

The boy, because he had to be the same age as Team Kakashi, had pale skin and dark eyes with equally dark raven hair. He was wearing a black fitted no sleeve shirt that was tucked into black pants whose ends were wrapped in bandages. He was staring at her, or rather at her swollen stomach, with something akin to bafflement.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi said from behind her, slipping on one of his coats over her shoulders. "It's been a while."

Sasuke nodded, "Aa."

"Ah, well then, come inside everyone." Kagome said with a soft smile, stepping to side to let everyone pass through.

"Sorry to intrude." They dutifully removed their shinobi sandals and moved into the familiar home of the Hatake's.

There was quite a bit of a distance between each one as they came inside so when Sasuke was about to step in, Kakashi slammed the door in his face.

"Kakashi!" She said, startled. His shoulders were shaking and he turned to face her with an amused expression on his face and a finger over his mouth in the universal, _'Shh.'_

He slid the door open a bit, "Kufufufufu." He laughed and opened it wider, "I'm just kidding Sasuke! Come in, come in!" He said with the flapping of his hand.

Kagome rolled her eyes and moved to follow behind Sai as they went into the kitchen and settled down in chairs. Kagome moving to pull out more dishes and cups.

Kakashi held Sasuke back from stepping any further into the house with a hand on his shoulder. At that moment, Kakashi could've said a number of things. He could've threatened him with physical and/or psychological torture, if Sasuke dared to do something as stupid as the stunt he pulled, or he could've warned him of the dangers of messing with his pregnant wife and Team Kakashi. But he did neither, not the one for vindictive revenge and instead settled with a, "Welcome back." And a squeeze to his shoulder.

Sasuke was looking down and off to the side, trying to hide his expression from view but Kakashi felt the trembling of his shoulder underneath his palm.

"Aa," Sasuke said with a swallow, "It's good to be back."

Kakashi snorted and ruffled the teens' hair, noting with fondness how much taller he'd gotten. "Come eat lunch with us when you're ready." He said, as he sauntered back into the kitchen.

-

-

The kitchen was already alight with chatter and Kakashi moved to stand behind Kagome and leaning on the counter: he'd already finished his meal and put away his dishes the moment Kagome had answered the door.

"Mmm," Sakura moaned with pleasure as she put mouthfuls of fish in her mouth, "I love you're cooking, Kagome-chan."

"See! I told you we'd be able to get a meal off her. Despite being Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend she's not the kind of person that will make us pay for our own meal!" Naruto said, throwing a glare Kakashi's way. "Oi! Sasuke-teme, get in here to enjoy all this delicious food! It'll be gone before you know it!!" He shouted.

"Oh? If I had paid for all the bowls you ate Naruto, I would've been one broke jounin." He said shrugging his shoulders. "You wanna know the real reason that Asuma and Kurenai had a shot-gun wedding? Ask Chouji."

Sasuke came in a few seconds afterward, taking a seat between Naruto and Kagome. The table was square, Kagome seating with her back to the sink and coincidentally with her back to Kakashi, she took one whole edge of the table. Sasuke was seated to her left with Naruto on his left. Sakura was right across and finally Sai was to Kagome's right.

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke murmured before digging in.

"Kagome-san," Sai started and everyone inexplicably held his or her breath, except for Sasuke who didn't know any better, "have you considered my offer?" He asked with a polite smile on his face. By this time Kakashi had moved from his spot against the counter to the seat across from Kagome pulling out his Icha Icha to read.

"Offer?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book with a curious glint in his eye.

"Mm as flattered as I am, I'm going to have to say no." Kagome said with a strained smile.

Sai, who had no problems being blunt despite the danger, explained, "I wanted to draw a nude portrait of Kagome. It would've been tastefully done," he added and nibbled on some rice, "I really do want to get a drawing of pregnant woman. I want to see if I can capture that glow you have about you."

Sakura and Naruto gasped, no man should mention wanting to see another man's woman in the buff and get away with it unscathed . . .what would Kakashi do? Sakura and Naruto simultaneously turned to look at Kakashi's blank face.

"Oh? And if it wasn't tastefully done but with great detail. . .," He trailed off leaning in with an ominous look about his face. Sai was unaffected but Sakura and Naruto swallowed, wondering if after lunch they'd have to burry a body and hide all evidence that Sai even existed, "how much would it cost me?"

. . .then again, we _are_ talking about Kakashi here.

"No." Kagome said, giving Kakashi a fierce glare, voice lined with steel. Kakashi cowered away and hid behind his book with an uncomfortable laugh, "Kidding, kidding!"

"May I?" Sasuke asked and everyone paused as he stared at Kagome intently. Kagome gave him a confused look before it cleared, "Oh, sure." She tugged her sweater up so it bundled up just underneath her breasts and bared her very pregnant stomach.

She gasped as his cool hand met her warm stomach and the sound had startled everyone but before Sasuke move his hand away she muttered an annoyed, "Geeze, your hand is freezing" and took his hand in both of hers and rubbed to bring some warmth to it before guiding his hand to the one spot where she felt the twins on the move.

Kakashi looked over the top of his book at the cute picture they made. His gray eye softened and he felt that familiar warmth encompass his heart when he saw his pregnant wife's bared stomach. He loved that stomach of hers.

Kagome looked up and locked her blues on his gray, closed her eyes with a blush and tilted her head a bit to give him a warm and pleased smile.

-

-

The kids were gone and Kakashi and Kagome were standing outside looking at the logs in front of their home with a pensive face.

"You should cut them up." Kagome suggested, nudging him with her elbow.

Kakashi whined, "But I'll have to use chakra."

"Then do it with your hands."

"But that'll take forever."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you do it?" Kakashi simpered, crouching down so he could look up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

Kagome's eye ticked, "I'm pregnant." She said forcibly.

"That's your excuse for everything!"

"Then do you want to help me with the bathroom? While I do the kitchen?" Kagome asked with maximum amount of sugar coated into her voice. It was no big secret that Kakashi hated to be inside the house when she used the cleansers; the smell of it practically burned his nostrils.

He sulked and like a child, scuffed the dirt with his foot. "No, I'll cut up the wood."

Kagome rolled her eyes, but to make the task more bearable she brought him into a slow kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip and soothing it with the pass of her tongue before delving her tongue deeper. Kakashi groaned, tugging her body closer to his and tilted his head to give the kiss a more firm pressure.

Kagome pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting the two before it snapped when she said, "Thank you."

"Mm," Kakashi said with a pleased grumble, "You're welcome."

-

-

Kagome sauntered out, done cleaning the kitchen. She really wanted to clean the bathroom but was too tired so she figured she could invite Kakashi to bed a little early to snuggle up against his warm body.

It was 6 in the evening but there were already orange and purple rays in the sky, casting a limited amount of light on the ground.

Kagome breathed in the fresh air outside and slowly let it out in a sigh. She was leaning up against a beam of wood, content to watch a shirtless Kakashi split through wood with his ninjatou.

She crossed her arms and watched as the muscles on the shoulders bunched together as he raised his ANBU ninjatou in the sky before bringing it down and smoothing his muscles.

There was a sheen of sweat coating his body and her eyes darkened as they followed a droplet of sweat trail down his neck to the small dip of his spine and further down as it disappeared in the waistband of his drawstring pants.

She knew from experience that all she would feel as she trailed a hand down his body was nothing but flesh covered steel. _'Every bit of him. . .'_ Kagome whispered in her mind and she taunted herself by thinking of other body parts that hardened and felt like flesh covered steel.

Her panties were already wet from the images and she bit her lip to keep in the breathless pants. She was already imagining making welts rise on his back as she clawed his back and nipped his neck, one of his weak spots, as she bucked up into his harsh thrusts.

She couldn't hold in the gasp as her body tingled in arousal, wanting nothing more than Kakashi's touch and Kakashi's body over hers; his mask less face contorting in pleasure and hearing the sounds that their bodies would make, the groans that would tear out of his throat and the bruises that she would make on his butt cheeks with her fingers or the bruises she'd make on the small of his back as she urged him in deeper with the heels of her feet.

Kakashi looked over at the sound and stilled as he took in the near black color of her eyes, the flushed cheeks and the smell of arousal clear in the air. His own eyes darkened in response; he turned and purposefully drew out the sheathing of his sword until he heard that satisfying 'click.'

-

**End Flashback**

-

And after that she remembered the countless hours spent in that bed, the smell of sex and the sweat of their bodies as they found completion again and again.

She took a shaky breath as she remember the feel of his body in hers, the hard muscles of his chest and shoulders, the contracting of his abdominal muscles as she ran her hand down and down until his breath hitched when she reached her destination and her hand wrapped around his thick length.

Pakkun had canceled himself out as soon as he smelt the stirring of her scent.

"Kakashii. . ." She whispered, her voice thick with so much want and as if he was summoned with just his name alone, she looked up as she saw his body come into view.

Kagome took in the noticeable bulge in his pants, recognizing it for what it was and her eyes didn't trail much farther as she noticed the sliver of tan skin showing from between his ANBU tank and his low slung, black pajamas, seeing the ridges of his 'V' and the coarse silver hair that disappeared below.

Her mouth parted as she pleaded, "Please."

She was already so wet and ready for him and she said again as she locked her dark blue eyes into his smoldering gray . . .

"Please."

-

-

**A/C:** And end. Please don't kill me. I value my life and I still haven't finished posting up Outlandish Cries.

The only reason I see Sai calling Kagome, "Kagome-hime" is because I figure that he would start to learn the pros of coming up with more . . ._endearing_ nicknames. And how. . ._less_ hazardous it would be for his life.

But he would still call Sakura, "Hag" just because.

Oh yeah, I've been reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I'm just loving the characters. I love all the babies, especially the Dumb Cow. Yup, I gotta capitalize. I love when he uses the 20 year bazooka, because. . . because wow. But right now, I'm in the arc where they are 10 years in the future and La Mirch is training them. Nooo, Colonnello!!

Umm, we'll just pretend that Sasuke hadn't come back yet and wasn't there at the "engagement picnic" alright?

I like pregnant!Kagome, I really do! And I have to agree, they would make beautiful babies.


	7. Loss

Author: Agent Hatake (agentANBUhatake)

Title: Lovin' Dogs

Summary: KakashiKagome Shorts, because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. Inuyasha Naruto XOver

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this for every chapter I post. Can't there be a universal disclaimer? Damn it, I don't own it!

-

**Loss**

-

With Kagome 7 months along, she spent most of the day lazing around in bed, sleeping or just curled into a ball on her side and stroking her rounded stomach with slow sweeping motions.

And eating, definitely eating.

For the eight or so hours a day she was awake during her last trimester she would shower, eat lots of food, and head back to bed.

She got soo-tired soo easily. It felt like she couldn't get enough sleep, nowadays.

There was a knocking at the door and Kagome sighed. It was horribly difficult to get out of bed these days with her pregnant body, but thankfully Kakashi had been thoughtful enough to scoot the bedside desk drawer closer so she could pull herself up from bed with it.

She was wearing one of Kakashi's spare uniform shirts and one of his black pajama pants that were rolled up from the bottom and rolled down from the top to fit her size and his shirt sleeves were rolled up as well to where just the tips of her fingers could be seen. Her hair was down in a wavy mess, but she didn't particularly care.

Kagome loved wearing his clothes, they were big enough to dwarf her despite her large stomach and they still held Kakashi's lingering scent on them.

Kakashi was sent out on an S-Rank mission in Tsuchigakure. And that was all she knew. He said he would be back in two weeks max but it had already been two and a half weeks.

She was getting increasingly worried as the days went by, but she believed in him and so did his students.

Kagome padded out to the front door and softly slid it open, giving a tired smile to the people standing just outside her door.

Her smile dimmed and slipped the more they talked . . .

-

-

"Naruto, guys, I'm alright. _Really_." She said with a sigh, it had been two weeks since she got news from Kakashi's mission; they'd give him another week before they labeled him as a ninja 'Missing in Action.'

When they told her that Intelligence had tested the mission scroll supposedly sent from their friends in Suna they had found out that, that particular mission scroll paper was unique to that of Grass Country's.

So not only had Grass Country purposefully lured some of Konoha's forces straight through Grass' territory to implement their plan of annihilation but also they had Konoha waste resources to investigate rumors of Tsuchigakure's supposed dealings with Akatsuki.

Which was sort of suspicious considering that not a week before they received the mission scrolls Konoha had gotten for Tsuchigakure's alliance in the war against Akatsuki.

Which . . .put Konoha in a precarious position.

Not only did Tsuchigakure have grounds to declare war on Konoha because of what would surely look like a breach in trust, but also Konoha now knew that Grass Country had some sort of affiliation to Akatsuki.

That's why Konoha was hoping that the team that was sent would come back within the next week so they could effectively hide all evidence of Konoha ever stepping foot anywhere near Tsuchigakure.

Naruto huffed, drawing his arms across his chest in a show of stubbornness.

They weren't going to leave her alone until she went along with them to a gathering of sorts. And the only reason she didn't want to go was because her feet started to ache after a while of walking.

Team Kakashi: Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke were gathered in her living room, sipping on tea and munching on store bought cookies.

"We're just worried about you, Kagome." Sakura said with a soft look in her green eyes, settling the cup down on the table, "It's not healthy to stay cooped up inside the house all day."

Kagome sighed from her seated position on the couch. She had a gut feeling as to what might of brought on this over-protectiveness side of Team Kakashi.

They probably thought that she was a tad emotionally unstable since Kakashi's disappearance, but since her pregnancy began she'd been emotionally and hormonally unstable.

No big difference _there_.

And until she'd witness Kakashi's lifeless body for her own eyes, she'd refuse to believe that he was dead. And so, she was carrying on as usual.

No one denied that she had her own stubborn streak that appeared from time to time.

"Alright already." She said with a roll of her eyes and scooted to the edge of the couch and held her arms up for assistance.

-

-

Kagome bit her lip, nearly salivating at all the delicious food on the grill that Chouji was in charge of. The heavenly smells were wafting over to her and she held down a pleasured sigh.

Chouji wasn't so conservative and openly showed his pleasure, giving a heartfelt sigh as the seasoned steaks sizzled on the grill.

Team 8, Team 10, and Team 7 along with Kurenai and Kagome were having quite the peaceful day. And if anyone felt the notable absence of Team 10 and Team 7's sensei's' absence, no one mentioned it.

It was a pretty chilly day and Kagome was fitted with a thick maternity kimono of lilac with soft cream-colored diamonds dominating the bottom hem. She wore a plain white cotton hiyoko underneath her kimono with a deep red obi tied around her middle and in a neat bow at her back.

Despite the warmth of her own kimono she had Naruto's jacket over her shoulders at his insistence. She had to roll her eyes at the gesture and shared a look with Kurenai as she helplessly shrugged her shoulders. Kurenai gave a very sympathetic smile.

The rest of the day was spent in a pleasant haze; continuing the Shougi match with Shikamaru that had, so far, lasted the longest with nearly three weeks on and off. There was still no clear winner in sight.

Kagome was seated underneath an orange and brown leafed tree, Shikamaru in front of her in a cross-legged position with hands in his lap in his familiar thinking pose. It was his turn next and if he didn't figure something out, she'd beat him in 10 –maybe 12- moves. But she got a feeling that this game wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Shikamaru made his move and Kagome sighed, slumping her shoulders as the tables were turned. Shino was silent beside them, staring carefully at the board with arms crossed loosely so he held his own elbows with his hands.

"Ano sa, ano sa!" Naruto interrupted, bouncing once before sliding on his knees beside Kagome. He leaned forward with his hands on his knees, excited; "You're going to let me baby-sit them, right? When they come out, I mean."

"Mendokuse, Naruto. . ." Shikamaru muttered and shortly after yawned into his fist with a large cat-ish stretch.

Even though Naruto had matured over the years, he still had this childish side of him that would probably never go away.

Kagome hoped it never would.

Kagome looked up briefly into Naruto's twinkling blue eyes and smiled, "Of course." She said as she smoothed the material over her rounded stomach a bit.

Kagome looked over his shoulder and gave a sort of rueful smile. She didn't know how many times she had caught Hinata with her Byakugan activated and staring intently at her stomach.

She turned her head back to stare into Naruto's blue gaze –so similar to her very own- and said softly, patting the hand on his knee with hers, "I was hoping you'd be sort of like their big brother and lend them your guidance in all things shinobi. I'm sure they'd learn a lot from you, Naruto."

"A . . .b-big brother?" Naruto said in a whispered voice and eyes wide. Kagome nodded and Naruto blinked with a pleased blush creeping up on his cheeks. He gave a big grin, his eyes squinting shut and said, "A-Aa . . .T-that'd be nice."

"Che! Naruto!" Kiba said; sauntering up from behind him with a big plate stacked with meat in his hand, "You're starting to sound like Hinata with all that stuttering."

Shino pushed his shades further up his nose; "I believe that was uncalled for, Kiba."

Kiba waved away Shino's words and kneed Naruto in the shoulder and grinned, "Congratulations, big bro."

"Hmm?" Sasuke said, using the back of Naruto's head as a footstool and leaned forward to press Naruto's head further down. "Do you even know how to be a big brother?" He asked in a snide voice, content to push Naruto's buttons; it was getting boring.

Naruto gritted his teeth, turned quickly and slammed his forearm against Sasuke's calf, "Like you know a lot about kids!" He growled out.

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes at the boys from her spot at the park table. Ino sat down beside her with her own plate of food.

"I thought men got wiser as they got older?" Ino said as she splashed some barbeque sauce onto her steak.

Sakura snorted and gave her a disbelieving look, "My boys? Never."

She rolled her eyes at Ino's shrug and stood up, "I'm going to go make a plate for Kagome. Sometimes . . .I swear that woman will eat anything if I let her."

-

-

Kagome sighed as she got under the thick covers; her feet were aching and so was her back. To rest from an eventful day like today felt heavenly.

She slipped Kakashi's pillow between her knees for cushioning and wiggled a bit to get comfortable on her side. There weren't many positions she could be in that were truly comfortable.

Kagome put a hand on her stomach, smiling a bit when one of her boys was making a point to aim at the warm hand on her stomach. For amusement she moved the hand a bit, only to giggle as minutes later she felt a hit against the palm of her hand.

She shifted her head a bit and immediately the picture frames on the bedside desk caught her eye. There were only two: one of Team Kakashi and the other of Team Minato. There was such a startling difference between the Kakashi of his youth with a stern look in his eyes and a no-nonsense pose to the slouched and happy eye smile version of today.

"Yo."

She looked away from the portrait and looked at the older version of Hatake Kakashi as he stood at the door to their room.

"Yo yourself."

She struggled a bit as she tried to get out of bed and into his arms; he didn't make a move to help her. The jerk. With a huff she was up and only then did she note the blood caked on his body, some old and crusted and the other looking fresh.

As if reading the concerned look in her eye he responded with a despondent, "It's not all mine." And then he lifted his arm in a sluggish move to point at the wound on his head and to the blood that tainted his hair a bit to look like a dark reddish-pink.

The blood looked thick on the side of his face as if he had time for the blood to dry and the wound to semi-heal and then fresh blood from the wound reopening once more slipped down and acted as a defroster of sorts to the dry blood.

She looked behind him, finally noticing the dirty trail he left behind him. There were footprints of mud, mixed with leaves and if the reddish tint around them were any indication, blood as well.

His fingers were tinted red and brown and there was splatters of blood and who knew what else on his clothing and hair; his mission had not gone well.

He unzipped his vest and shrugged it off onto the floor with a wince.

The shirt felt damp underneath her fingers either from his sweat or from water that hadn't gotten the chance to dry off completely. She wrapped her arms around his chest the best she could and was content to smother her face in his chest. She needed to get the scent that clung to him back into her system.

His body slumped into hers as if finally letting his guard down and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Why didn't you go to the hospital to get that wound on your head examined?"

He shrugged in her arms and breathed in her scent, "Tsunade-hime said it wasn't that bad, so I left."

"Did she say anything afterward? Are you going to be sent out on another mission soon?"

He gave a one-shouldered shrug, "Didn't stick around long enough, I guess."

She put in the effort to not roll her eyes and instead tugged at the bottom of his shirt to untuck it from his pants.

"Already?" He said with mild amusement, but otherwise no inflection in his voice, sounding as if he was just going through the motions; like he was reacting like he was expected to react and not like he wanted to. It was weird and it bothered Kagome.

"You need a shower." She said and smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand for the comment. "You're not getting into bed without one."

"I could persuade you . . ." He said with a seductive lilt but it felt empty and a queasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you okay?" She whispered and looked into his gray eye as if she could find the answer in it alone; the twinkle in his eye was flat and dull and her breath caught in her throat, "What happened? Did . . ." She swallowed and hesitated, "Did someone die?"

"Yes. . .No." He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought of the answer to her question but it refused to be caught in his mind.

". . .Let's take a shower together." He said instead after a few beats of silence.

She nodded and followed after him as they slipped into the bathroom.

It was when the warm water was finally turning clear again after sloshing off the mud and blood down the drain that he started to talk.

"I killed someone yesterday." He began slowly. He was facing away from her with his head ducked down and his hands laying flat against the wall, body slumped; the spray was hitting the back of his neck and running down the length of his back in rivulets.

Kagome was staring at his back, looking at all the old scars littered across his back and the fresh gash that ran across his right shoulder horizontally and stopped centimeters away from his spine. She could see why he had winced when his vest and shirt was shrugged off.

Kagome frowned; while she didn't openly oppose him being a part time assassin, she didn't exactly approve; she didn't feel comfortable with killing people. _'But,'_ Kagome thought with sadness as she looked at his figure, _'he needs me to be strong . . .I'll be strong just for him.'_

"He reminded me so much of me . . ." Kagome stepped close to him, winding her arms around his middle and resting her forehead on the middle of his back. "He was a chunnin and couldn't have been older than eight."

He chuckled, but it lacked the amusement, "Eight."

He took a shuddering breath in and said softly, "He had clear blue eyes . . .blue eyes that reminded me of Naruto . . ." _'and you.'_ Was left unsaid, but she understood silently and pressed a kiss onto his left shoulder, where minimal amount of rivulets ran through.

He squeezed the hand around his middle with his own.

"I've imagined what our children would look like before . . .your blue eyes and black hair and maybe they'd take after my personality."

Kagome faked a shudder and laughed softly, "Maybe they should just take after me in that department, too."

His shoulders shook and he chuckled, "Maybe."

It was a testament to his distress that he didn't turn around with a faked wounded look on his face and with a pout after that and hadn't tried to sell her on his good points with . . . _extra _special care in detailing every good point.

"For a moment, I thought I was staring at my son . . .that I was _killing_ _my own son_."

Kagome's breath hitched and tears were spilling over her cheeks, "Kakashi . . ." She said softly, unable to say anything else. She pressed her swollen stomach firmly against his back, giving him a firm reminder that they were still there, that his sons were still alive.

There was a deep sadness in her heart for him but something else was bubbling over, a hot emotion that was only getting stronger and hotter the more she thought about it.

"_That was not your son_." She said with a growl, her words reinforced with steel. How could he think so lowly of himself . . .? How could he- "That was your _enemy_."

Her breath was hitching and she was having trouble keeping the tears at bay, "You would –you would _never_ kill your son!"

There were sobs building in the back of her throat and her breath was hitching so bad she thought he wouldn't be able to understand her.

"The m-man I love is N-NOT a cold hearted monster!!" She said with a broken-hearted wail that she pulled back to rub the tears away with her fisted hands; her shoulders shaking as she cried.

Hands on her wrist pulled her hands away from her face and a cry was caught in his mouth as he kissed her softly and thoroughly; his breath warm and lips chapped.

Her eyebrows furrowed, concentrating on expressing every emotion she felt through this kiss, trying to tell him without words what she felt.

Sadness, anger, pain, love . . . _so_ many emotions. God, she was so damn emotional!

"I'm sorry." He said with a light voice, so very different from his despondent voice from earlier.

"You jerk." She glared at him through her tears, the liquid blurring his figure and the twinkling gray eyes from view.

"You're such a jerk!"

She yelled before reeling him in for another frustrated and heated kiss.

_It'd been so long since she had sex._

-

-

**A/C: **For some reason what Kagome last said brought me back to the episode where she was screaming the exact same thing at Inuyasha in the dubbed version. That image of her popped into my mind and so did her tone of voice. It was pretty awesome in an odd kind of way.

I know it's been a while since I've updated Lovin' Dogs, but I was sort of stuck and I knew where I wanted to go with this chapter but I couldn't get the wording right.

It was so darn frustrating that I was about ready to just skip ahead and post the next chapter of LD. But I stuck through as you can see.

Can you tell me how I did?

I can't believe I got so many reviews. You guys . . .you guys are so amazing for taking the time to encourage me with your words. Even the short ones made me happy.

Thank you so much.


	8. Names

Author: Agent Hatake

Title: Lovin' Dogs

Summary: KakashiKagome shorts, because even Copy Cat Kakashi needs some lovin'. InuyashaNaruto xover

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own them.

-

**Names**

-

"Hmm," Kakashi murmured beside the hospital bed. It was November 30th and since Kagome hadn't give birth yet, they were going to induce labor. It was too dangerous for a small woman like Kagome to carry twins to full term. It was too bad, too because they had wanted Christmas babies. Her due date had been December 18th or thereabout, but still . . ._Christmas_ babies.

Currently, they were waiting for the contractions to start.

"We still haven't thought about possible baby names."

Everyone froze around the room.

"You mean to tell me that all this time that you've been pregnant, no names have come up for your twins?" Sakura asked with an incredulous voice and wide eyes, "Are you even _sure_ you can even handle child rearing??" She finished with her eyes narrowed and an arm on her hip with one hip jutted out just a tad, pose filled with mass amounts of attitude. The question was more directed at Kakashi than at Kagome, but Kagome was just as guilty.

Kakashi and Kagome shared a glance. "Well, we've thought about it, but its more that we set boundaries for the names and crossed out a few names, but nothing . . ." Kagome trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

"Definite." Kakashi finished, grabbing one of Kagome's hands in his larger one and interlacing their fingers. He brought them up to his face so he could nuzzle the hand and give a chaste kiss on top of her knuckles. Kagome squeezed his hand with a warm smile.

"What kind of boundaries did you set?" Sasuke asked from his relaxed spot by the window, arms crossed and one foot over the other. He was still a genin and still on probation but it was said that he could participate in the upcoming chunnin exams and since Kakashi was an ex-ANBU he didn't have to have an escort so long as he hung around Kakashi or Yamato. As it was, Sasuke had gotten to know the Hatake matriarch quite a bit, _and_ her constant food cravings.

But after all he'd done, betrayal and near killings of comrades, it was nice to be included. His saving grace was the fact that he'd killed Orochimaru and revealed some critical information on Akatsuki's members' fighting style and habits to Konoha.

'_As the dobe says,'_ Sasuke thought, fluttering his eyes shut to hide the soft expression creeping into them, _'Team 7 is a family and we're expecting two more small additions to it.'_

"We can't name them after weapons or food." Naruto pouted at this. "Or name them after people. We've already tried." Kakashi nodded with a serious look.

"Really?" Naruto said, bouncing back into a cheery expression, "Did you think about naming one after me??"

"Naoki or Naoto." Kakashi said and then continued nodding to the person they were basing the names off of, "Sanosuke and Sakurai."

"We thought Sanosuke was a pretty good one," Sasuke gave a superior smirk in Naruto's direction, "but since the combi of Sakura and Sai's name was more for babies born in spring, we decided no on that one."

"How about Yamamoto or Takashi?" Sai said from his position five feet away from the foot of the bed, he had his sketchbook open in front of him on his lap and a pencil in hand. He was determined this time to get a nice sketch of a pregnant Kagome. This could possibly his last chance until the next time Kakashi knocked her up.

There was a general hum as Team 7 thought about those names.

"Oh! Oh!" Kagome gasped with an excited expression, "How about _Takeshi_?"

There was another, louder hum of approval.

"Hatake Takeshi." Sakura said aloud, "I think it's pretty cute."

"Hatake Takeshi it is." Kakashi said with finality. "Now the other one."

"I think Sanosuke is a good name." Sasuke put in.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You would."

"No, I have to agree." Sakura put in, "it is a good strong name. It's fitting for a shinobi."

"Ehhh?!" Naruto shouted in alarm; he just knew that Sasuke-teme would be gloating over it for months, _possibly even years_! He flapped his arms in a panic, "B-but I thought we could base it off winter or somethin'. Ya' know how Sakurai was no good on account of it being a spring baby name?"

"Well . . . the first name that comes to mind is Yuki." Kagome said with fingers on her chin and looking up at the ceiling.

"Weak." Three voices said at once.

"Yuki is a nice name." Sakura defended, crossing her arms.

"You would." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes, "Your current boyfriend's name is Yuki. Which supports our case since your Yuki is an analyst and does nothing but stay in a desk all day. Sasuke, who is a _genin_, could beat your chunnin-Yuki any day of the week." Naruto snorted shaking his head in pity.

"Sasuke's a genin in name only! That hardly counts."

"Alright, alright." Naruto conceded with a nod of his head.

"Thank you." Sakura said appeased.

"Konohamaru, who is a _genin_, could beat Yuki any day of the week."

Sasuke snorted and Kakashi's shoulders shook at Naruto's remark.

"How about Fuyu?" Sai added in. He had finally finished the sketch and while it had everyone in the room, it had Kagome and Kakashi as the main focus. With a big emphasizes on Kagome's stomach.

Sakura and Kagome inhaled at once and they turned to give each other a look before simultaneously uttering a long, "Awwww. . ."

"How about we name a boy after Kakashi's lightening affinity and call him Raiden." Sasuke said, thinking about Kakashi's chidori.

"Ooouuu!" Naruto and Kakashi said simultaneously slamming their fists into their own open palms, excited. "That is a good name!"

"But I _really_ like the name of Hatake Fuyu." Kagome said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Kakashi bit his lip before he compromised, "How about when we have a girl, we can name her Fuyu? Or we could name her Fuu."

A hard glint entered Kagome's eye and she smirked, "If you can beat Sakura in a game of Jan Ken Po (Rock-Paper-Scissors) then we'll call him Raiden and our next child Fuyu. If Sakura wins, this child will be called Fuyu and the next Raiden."

"Alright." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"While blindfolded." Kagome added, who _knew_ how many ways a ninja could cheat, _especially_ Kakashi with his Sharingan.

"Woah," Naruto said in a voice filled with awe, "Do you guys realize that we're naming the next generation of kick-ass shinobi? Do you realize that we're naming Kaka-sensei's kids? Do you realize that"- and he was cut off as Sasuke smacked him on the back of the head to stop his tirade.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Of course we realize that Kaka-sensei is having kids. It's kind of hard not to notice Kagome-chan's stomach." Sakura cracked her knuckles and for intimidation purposes only, slipped on her black leather gloves.

As if remembering painful times, Sai grimaced and shifted in his seat.

-

-

It was mutually decided that all the boys would wait outside the room while Kagome went through labor. The only one allowed inside was Sakura and that was because Tsunade was giving her student hands on experience in the maternity ward.

Kakashi's stomach was rolling and his palms were a bit sweaty but otherwise no one would be able to tell of his distress with his relaxed pose against the wall across the room and his regular indifferent gaze, fixed mutely on the door.

He'd read up on how many things could go wrong during childbirth and the increased risks of having twins, but he wasn't going to think about that _now_.

He placed a hand on Naruto's head, ruffling the blonde locks a bit. Naruto's legs were jumping with anxiousness, excitement, and fear. Taping the floor in a fast paced rhythm.

You'd figure what with all the jittery movements and anxiety Naruto's body was doing and going through, _he_ was the father expecting his sons to be born. Kakashi gave a rueful smile.

But what really bothered Kakashi was the soundproofed walls, preventing them all from hearing what went on in there and that made his whole back tense like a board. The silence was killing him.

Even if Kagome was cursing his name to the seven depths of hell or if she was threatening his manhood, he wanted to hear it; he wanted to know that she was okay, because while he was determined not to think about all the things that could happen, they were nudging there way through his mind as the hours and minutes dragged on.

It was currently 12:01 am.

"It's December 1st." Sai said, cool as a cucumber looking at the clock. He didn't quite understand why there was so much tension in the air. He understood that Kagome-san was having children but women had them all the time. What made these births different from the rest?

"Ah! If it isn't the boys from Team 7 . . ." A feminine voice drawled and Ino came into view, sauntering up to the boys, "Is Kagome-chan in labor?" She asked as she looked around the hall of the maternity ward.

Naruto, relieved to have someone that was able to hold a conversation for longer than a second, stood up quick from his seat and met her half-way. "Ino-chan!" His voice sounded strained, even to his own ears.

As much as his teammates were good shinobi, they sucked major monkey balls when it came to _socializing_. And thus, sucked at keeping up a conversation.

And Ino was like the other side of his blondness, but with female bits instead.

"Yeah, the twins are about to pop out." Naruto said with a wide smile, "I'm gonna be a big brother soon!"

Ino patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"Why are you here, Ino-chan?" Sai asked, as if finally realizing that the blonde kunoichi was there.

"Well, Tomo-chan broke his leg trying to imitate Shikamaru's jump from the window and onto the next roof so we're in the pediatric ward waiting for the doc to come and assist." Ino said with a shrug. "Apparently today the hospital is understaffed and so we have to wait for Tsunade or Sakura to come drug up the kid . . .I mean, prescribe the child some medicine."

She plopped down in Naruto's seat with a sigh, "Looks like we'll have to wait until Kagome-chan pops out her kids. This is actually pretty exciting," She said and sat up straighter in her seat.

"Isn't it though?" Naruto said breathless. "It still kind of mystifies me on how woman can be people makers, ya' know? It's pretty cool."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind the chairs, closing his eyes soon after.

Kakashi smiled, only peripherally aware of their conversation. He was still focused on the door.

Ino perked up, slamming a closed fist into her palm, "I'll go get the others; they should be here for this."

-

-

It was already one o'clock and the hall was tense and quiet. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had joined Team 7 in the wait. Kurenai and Tomo were still in the pediatric ward, Tomo loaded up with sedatives to keep him asleep for a while. Tomo didn't quite understand that the more he moved the more pain he would be in.

Shikamaru rolled his neck to ease the tenseness in his body.

He'd realized three roofs away that he'd left the window open and turned back to close it only to stop cold as he saw Tomo on the ledge and preparing to jump.

His stomach had dropped and he'd moved as quickly as possible but he was a roof away when Tomo slipped between the two houses and into the alley below.

The thud of the body hitting the ground had made him gasp and an uneasy feeling roll through his stomach.

But all his anxiety had whooshed away when he saw the quietly groaning and twitching body, that he'd scooped the three year old up in his arms and high-tailed it to the hospital.

And now he was waiting for the arrival of Kakashi's twins. _'What a troublesome day.'_

"Oh!" Chouji perked up, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall, "Have you given any thought as to what you're going to name the twins?" He asked, looking over at Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked and looked up at the ceiling, "Well, I'll personally call them 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2' but . . ."

Sweat drops built at the back of quite a few heads and there were audible disappointed sighs all around.

"But their legal names are going to be Hatake Takeshi and Hatake Raiden." He ended with a wide smile.

"Aww," Ino uttered, "Those are cute names!"

"Mm." Shikamaru added, "Is the first one going to be named Takeshi? Or the second?"

Kakashi froze, staring blankly at Shikamaru as if that thought hadn't crossed his mind before, which knowing Kakashi, was probably true.

Kakashi shuffled into action, riffling through his pockets and pulled out a coin. He flipped it, making sure not to look so he wouldn't spoil the surprise for himself and deftly caught the coin on his hand and slapped it on the back of his other palm.

He slowly revealed the coin, looking as if he was playing poker and trying to keep them out of view from everyone else. "Ah, okay."

He stuffed the coin back in his pocket and smiled, "The first one. The first one's going to be Hatake Takeshi."

"Did anyone else feel that sense of doom rolling in? Or was that just me?" Someone said.

The door to the room opened and immediately everyone could hear the lustful cries of newborn babies. Everyone stood to attention, Kakashi nearly wanting to burst into the room but restrained himself with hard will alone.

Sakura came out, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and clips holding the hairs that weren't long enough to stay in place. A surgical mask was pulled down under her chin; she had a dopey smile in place with pink flushed cheeks and a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, she looked like she was on cloud nine and looked like nothing would be able to pull her out of it.

"Congratulations, Kaka-sensei." Sakura beamed, her cheeks darkening just a tad and unable to hold her happiness in, slapped her hands over he cheeks and cooed, "I have never seen such cuter babies, ever. Awww!"

"Can I go in, Sakura?" He asked, his stomach and heart flip-flopping.

"Oh, umm yeah, just wash up and put on some scrubs." She said and stepped to the side and followed Kakashi inside.

Sakura turned around to give the other guys in the hall two thumbs up and a big goofy grin before closing the door behind her.

-

-

Kakashi's stomach was rolling; twisting itself into knots and on the whole was making Kakashi near queasy. He was swathed in scrubs and just outside the door that lead to Kagome and his sons.

_His sons . . ._

A new wave of nerves rolled over him and a weird sensation was building up on his right leg.

'_Don't tell me you're going to give out on me.'_ He thought, staring accusingly at his leg. He placed a hand on the doorframe and took a deep breath, gingerly testing his leg by tapping it on the floor and pushing more and more weight onto it.

He felt a little overwhelmed. More than a little overwhelmed. He'd never been a father before and he didn't have much to go by, how was he expected to-?!

Behind him, Sakura was re-washing her hands. Apparently she needed to re-clean and re-prepare herself to enter the room and he was more than happy to wait on her to enter the room.

His life was going to change as soon as he entered that room; and he was scared. He'd admit that to himself freely; he was scared.

This was a big change that would require a major adjustment to his life. Panic was creeping in and he breathed in shallowly, placing his forehead on the hand over the doorframe and closed his eyes.

Just months ago, Kagome was pregnant and his sons' arrival had been seemingly in the distant future. He clearly remembered being bewildered the time that Kagome had bursted into tears at the sight of newly bought baby socks. And it didn't feel all that long ago.

And now, here they were, waiting just behind the door and he was stiff all over. What was the world coming to?

"Ready to meet your sons, sensei?" Sakura asked with a cheery grin. Kakashi righted himself and unconsciously slumped into his indifferent stance.

"Geeze, sensei, you always look unfazed by things . . ."

Kakashi gave her a twinkling eye smile, her words amusing him to no end.

He would take things day by day and deal with things as they came to him. Plus, it wasn't like he was going to be doing it alone.

With new resolve he opened the door and allowed Sakura to go in first before closing the door behind him.

"Yo." He said, before even looking up from the floor.

It was a good thing too otherwise his word would've been caught in his throat if he had looked up any sooner.

There was a glow surrounding Kagome that he hadn't noticed until just now, her cheeks were flushed with excitement and triumph, and her hair was pushed back with a simple white headband. She was so beautiful.

She looked up at him with an impish smile, "Yo yourself."

There was a shadow of exhaustion in her blue eyes that was overshadowed with so much more emotions than he was prepared to catalogue at the moment. There was one bundle of blue blankets in her arms and his chest stilled, before resuming the tempo twice as fast.

His gray eye stayed locked on the soft blue blanket as he came up beside her bed, leaning over and resting a hand across her shoulders to draw her and his son closer.

There was a flap of blanket covering his sons face from view and Kagome moved it obligingly and Kakashi smiled.

Since that mission one and a half months ago he had been secretly hoping that none of his sons had taken after Kagome; with the black hair and blue eyes so similar to the boy he'd killed.

He ran a hesitant finger through the small tuft of silver hair, quirking his lip as he ran his eyes over his sons face, noting the pink chubby cheeks, eyes closed in sleep and tiny little hands clenched in fists just underneath its chin. Silver hair . . .that was possibly the furthest hair color from Kagome's own black locks.

"And here's the other twin." Tsunade said as she sauntered up with a swaddle of blue blankets in her arms.

Kakashi straightened and a little wide-eyed held the tiny baby within his own arms.

This one was more alert: unfocused blue-gray eyes seemingly looking around the room, small soft chin quivering. Same silver hair, looking hastily cleaned from the birth fluids, and same small cute button nose.

'_So tiny . . .'_ he thought, running a curious finger across the baby soft skin of his son's cheek.

There were so many thoughts running through his mind: the thought that his family was vulnerable. Kagome wasn't a ninja, so if he were sent on a mission no one would be around to protect them from vengeful ninja he'd crossed in previous missions. That was a terrifying thought. He'd have to remedy that somehow, maybe call in Kurenai to sleep over or assign a group of ANBU to guard his home while he was away.

While that sounded ridiculous in his logical mind- a team of ANBU guarding one family?!- he really wanted that peace of mind. Maybe Yamato would help out by babysitting his family while he was away? Or maybe he'd get his own students to do it?

Another thought was how vulnerable his tiny little sons were. _Anything _could happen to them!

He honestly wished they'd grow up quicker so he could teach them a couple incapacitating moves, maybe some jutsu so they wouldn't be so darn small and helpless.

"Which one was born first?" Kakashi asked, his voice reverent and breathless, captivated by his thoughts and his sons.

Sakura answered with a simple, "Kagome's holding the eldest one."

"Ah, so I'm holding Raiden." He said, holding in a wide smile as Raiden latched onto his fingertip and sucked with such vigor, looking for a midnight snack only to be disappointed as his efforts only yielded the lingering taste of soap. Raiden's face was quickly looking like a storm cloud was coming in: with furrowed silver eyebrows, frustrated tears at the corner of the dewy blue-gray eyes and small mouth pulled into a deep pout.

Kakashi only smiled wider as he heard his son's low breathy cry, bringing the bundle up closer to his face so he could give Raiden an Eskimo kiss with his cloth covered nose.

"Bring him here." Kagome said and held her arms up to reach for her other son, Takeshi sleeping quietly in the hospital crib beside her bed.

Kakashi's heart thumped hard against his chest as he thought of and turned to the woman that made this all possible.

As soon as Kagome had settled their son against her breast for a feeding session, he surprised her by giving her a firm mask less kiss and pulled away softly to look at her startled blue eyes- he never kissed her in front of an audience!-, "I love you."

He said it with so much emotion both in his voice and in his eye that Kagome got embarrassed. She looked down and covered her nursing son with a blanket and muttered, "You better because I'm feeling betrayed that my children decided to take after you and not me; me! The woman that bore them for nine months and couldn't repay me by at least taking after my blue eyes. What a betrayal . . ."

Kakashi laughed and offered, "Their eyes are half blue."

"Yeah, but they'll probably darken and turn into your gray colored eyes soon." She argued, not willing to give up her grudge.

"Probably." Kakashi relented, his mask stretching to indicate the smirk on his lips underneath the fabric. "But we could always try for blue-eyed children. And hopefully for some Christmas babies?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but giggled, "You just you wanna bundle up all their birthdays for one big party during Christmas and just give them one present. You cheapskate."

Kakashi only grinned, refusing to comment.

* * *

**A/C: **The end.

Yup, this is the LAST chapter for LD. So yeah, officially The End. It's a little annoying 'cuz I wrote out what I was going to say already to you guys, but something happened and it didn't save it. I'm annoyed. Meh.

Anyway, each time I though of Kakashi's kids I thought, "Mini Kakashi!!" Immediately followed by a squeal, the likes of which only an ultimate fangirl can accomplish and then promptly followed by, "Cuutteee!!"

Honestly, I could picture Kakashi's four year old twins in my mind. I only wish I had the talent to draw it for ya'll but it's something like this:

Wide gray eyes, stubborn pouts, silver hair in a similar hairstyle like their father (and one like their grandfather: i.e. Sakumo's hairstyle), flushed round cheeks, threadbare rumpled white tanks with blue shorts and shinobi sandals. It'd be during the summer so they'd be outside in the backyard; one sharpening a kunai and the other polishing a katana while he was seated on the porch and sword imbedded in the wood and between his legs while he polished it. The stubborn pouts would be because that's how I imagined a four year old looking like while focused on a task.

Honestly, this reminded so much of a scene in PeaceMaker Kurogane where Ayumu has that flashback of a younger Suzumu. Actually, that's probably what inspired the image.

But cute, 'cuz Kakashi and Kagome's kids could be nothing BUT _cute_. And seriously, when I say twins, they're like what I imagined Fred and George from Harry Potter are like. No one could tell the difference between the two appearance-wise but I'd imagine they'd have either complimenting personalities or contrasting but nothing in between. I think it'd be pretty interesting 'cuz they'd be able to fool enemy ninja into thinking one of them was using Bunshin or Kage Bunshin as the case may be.

Yeah, I seriously (in depth) thought about this. Hahaha!


End file.
